


Bow down, B*tch

by orphan_account



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Cleveland Cavaliers, Fluff, King - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, NBA, Smut, golden state Warriors - Freeform, handjobs, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Winning team gets the bitch"Based on Cavs @ Warriors, 01.16.17.





	

"Winning team gets the bitch. Y'all win, you get Bron. We win, we get Curry" 

Kyrie shook Draymond's hand, a unsure looking KD staring at them both. 

91-126  
 _35_

LeBron knocks 3 times consecutively and a hard last knock a few seconds later on the Warriors dressing room door. "Two hours. Condoms. Im not sucking dick" LeBron entered casually, with all his grace and swagger. Like he was about to fuck and not be fucked. 

"Aw, what the King don' want to get on his knees? That pretty mouth of yours would look good on dick" Draymond had his hand around LeBron's chin, guiding him towards his own mouth. LeBron pulled his face away and stared down at the other man. "No kisses either?" LeBron growled at the other man. A deal was a deal but everyone knew that whether it was LeBron, Curry, Kyrie, Klay or whoever was chosen as the 'bitch', could walk away and no one would say shit or do shit. 

"Not on the mouth, your shitface knows that already" LeBron rollled his eyes at him, "yeah. I thought you'd let me though" LeBron raised an eyebrow "you thought wrong".

The usual had stayed in the dressing room to join the fun. Draymond, Andre, Varejão, Kevin and...Curry? LeBron moved his eyes to see the other man walk in from the showers, water droplets dropping from his hair to his shoulders and chest and down his neck. LeBron licked his lips. "Steph?" Steph turned to the voice alarmed. His eyes wide, the hand holding his towel around his waist tighteting but smiling when he realized who it was calling his name.

"Bron? What are you doing here?" He glanced around, noticed how his teammates weren't showered and, "You're the..?" LeBron nodded. Steph never stayed to watch when his team did the deal thing and neither did LeBron. They were both overpossesive of each other. 

Steph let out a deep breath, turned away from everyone and then turned back around, letting his towel drop as he did. 

"I'm staying" 

LeBron furrowed his eyebrows at him but his words were cut short by Draymond "Alright! Bout time you stayed, man!" He was grinning wide. LeBron was still trying to ask the other what he was doing without actually saying anything. 

He didn't need much explination once Draymond and Andre sandwiched him. Grinding, touching, kissing all over his skin. LeBron's stare on Steph's. Andre kissed under his ear making him groan and close his eyes briefly. When he opened them Steph was staring fiercely at him. Visibly upset. He let Andre and Draymond continue until they both moved to just them two, the way they usually did. 

Kevin jacking Varejão off while the Brazilian returned the favor. 

Steph brought LeBron down to kiss him roughly. A hand on each side of his face to hold him there. The hold was gentle compared to the kiss. "You wanna bitch out on the court then we gon' treat you like a bitch here too" Steph's lips were still on LeBron's as he talked. "Wanna flop and be on the floor like a bitch? Fine. Get on the floor, bitch." Steph shoved him down on his knees, LeBron letting himself be maneuvered easily for the other. 

"Make good use of you pretty mouth, Bron, c'mon" Steph's dick was leaking precome at the tip, waiting for the feel of the King's mouth on him. 

"Steph" LeBron growled angrily. He had rules set up. Rules Steph probably didn't hear. "Bron" it was more of a whisper than anything else. LeBron looked up to see Steph with his head thrown back, a hand on his nipple playing with himself and the other on his dick. 

He looked like a King,

LeBron's King. 

LeBron reached forward with his hand to steady himself on Steph's hip and just opened his mouth to let Steph guide himself in the way LeBron knew the youngster liked to do. Steph groaned at the feel of wet and warmth on his dick. Started thrusting slowly into the heat while LeBron sucked and licked and did everything perfect. "Fuck, yeah, shit man," Steph had a hand still on his nipples but he had moved the other on top of LeBron's hand on his hip, their fingers kind of intertwined. 

"I thought a King never bowed down...only to his King, right?" 

LeBron moaned around Steph's dick as the other talked. Steph's voice sounded raspier and LeBron was only getting more turned on. "Im- fuck- Bron, move, I-" Steph made to move out of LeBron's mouth but the other held him there. 

He sucked him dry, until there was no more cum in Steph. Steph whimpered, letting high pictched breaths of LeBron's name. When he looked down to see LeBron the older man opened his mouth wide when Steph tipped his chin up. Steph smiled lop sided and leaned down to kiss him on the nose. A reward for swallowing his seed. 

Steph helped him stand up, LeBron's knees sore from being on the hard floor for too long. "Im getting too old to just have knees on the floor like that for so long", LeBron joked with a smile on his face but Steph frowned " Sorry, I should have put something for you to kneel on" Steph looked up at him guiltly and right when LeBron was about to tell him he was joking Steph grinned and his eyes lit up. 

He knelt down and pressed a kiss to each of LeBron's knees. It was weird but LeBron's heart still fluttered. Steph's bright smile when he came back up waiting for LeBron's approval made him smile too. LeBron pulled him in for a kiss, Steph made his knees go weak and almost fall to make LeBron laugh loudly at his joking. 

LeBron stopped smiling when he remembered they weren't alone and pulled Steph closer to him, hiding his front and putting his hand on his butt, to hide that too. 

But when he looked around Kevin and Varejão had left already, Andre and Draymond were already dressed and showered. Draymond had his arm around Andre as they watched them. LeBron's fierce eyes met Draymond's then Andre's. "Ya'll could have told us and we wouldn't have asked for y'all as bitches." LeBron's eyes softened to confusion, Steph's eyes peeking from LeBron's chest. "Yeah, you knew about me and Dray, Steph. So why didn't you talk to me?" Steph hid his face again and LeBron tightened his hold now around Steph's waist. 

"It's different, you're with a teammate. I'm with a rival, my biggest and only rival." Steph mumbled but it was still understanable to them. "Doesn't change shit Steph" Steph looked up again and smiled at Iggy and Dray who smiled back at him. "Alright, well, we can talk some other day. We'll let y'all have fun" Draymond winked "you too" Steph said and Andre laughed along with Draymond, "you already know, bro". 

They watched them leave then and only then did LeBron loosen his grip on the other man, his dick still hard. Steph glanced down to see his erected dick, it was bigger than Steph's, it fit LeBron and his personality perfectly. 

"What do you want me to do, huh? Say it. I'll do it." Steph smiled with a hand on LeBron's dick "just kiss me, Curry" Steph leaned in to kiss him. LeBron roamed his hands all over Steph's body while Steph moved his hand expertly on LeBron's dick. 

When they needed to breath LeBron would move down to Steph's neck, kissing and sucking where he knew Steph liked, which caused Steph's hand to tighten around his dick briefly. 

LeBron smiled down at him, kissed him and pushed Steph's body closer to his with the hands on Steph's ass. "Steph" LeBron had started to thrust into Steph's hand, "who's your king?" Steph whispered in his ear, LeBron growled "you, fuck, you're my King" Steph smiled pleased and kissed his temple briefly before putting LeBron's earlobe in his mouth. LeBron groaned and grunted as he came with Steph's name on his lips. 

Steph brought his cum coated fingers to his mouth and sucked them cleaned then got on his knees to clean LeBron's dick too. LeBron ended up pushing him off of his oversensitive dick as Steph laughed. 

They showered together then got dressed. They stopped in front of the door before opening it and kissed each other then proceeded to leave. Steph went right and LeBron went left.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Imma need feedback on this because im unsure about this kind of Steph.


End file.
